


But I don’t want to have a baby!

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bridget Jones Baby, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Spoilers-ish content for that movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: When Bridget Jones tells him the news, he has to excuse him from the room for a moment.A Kingsman agent is always prepared for the unexpected, but really, there's nothing that could have prepared him to this eventuality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for usoppnomiko's prompt on tumblr:
> 
> _82\. I don’t want to have a baby!_

When Bridget Jones tells him the news, he has to excuse him from the room for a moment.

A Kingsman agent is always prepared for the unexpected, but really, there's nothing that could have prepared him to this eventuality.

Not only had his twin Mark apparently had a one night stand with his ex he still is painfully in love with, but she had find out she was pregnant and announce the good(?) news when Harry had to swap with Mark for a mission of extreme importance.

He wishes he could tell her exactly that, but the whole mission depends on everyone thinking he’s Mark.

“Harry, you gotta breath, bruv.”

That last word is exactly what he needed to snap him out of his little panic attack.

“I told you not to call me ‘bruv’.”

“Would you prefer ‘luv’?” Harry can envision perfectly the cheeky grin Eggsy is sporting right now. It makes him miss his lover even more.

When Harry says nothing to that, Eggsy chuckles gently.

“Luv it is then. You really need to go back in there and tell her how happy you are about that baby.” Eggsy is right of course.

So far, even if it’s the first time he handles a mission, and only because he’s been bored out of his mind after pulling a muscle in his leg and Harry doesn’t really need the handling, he’s had the same annoying ability to be always right, much like Merlin himself.

“But I don’t want to have a baby!”

“You no, but Mark yes. Or well, from everything you’ve told me and what I’ve read, he would want Bridget’s. Not sure about anyone else’s.”

“I just don’t know how to sell that lie.” Because Harry loves children, he really does, but only if they are not his own.

“What if I had told you Daisy was my daughter? What would you have done then?”

He never thought about it, because Daisy _isn’t_ Eggsy’s daughter, but he knows without a shadow of a doubt that he would have find a way to adopt her and care for her like she was his very own.

“Oh…”

“Yes, ‘oh’.” How come Eggsy knew that about him when he himself didn’t he’ll never know, but Harry is falling in love all over again. “Now get back to Bridget before she thinks Mark has made a run for it.”


End file.
